


Roundabout

by Nayru_Hawke



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Post-Breath of the Wild, Pre-Breath of the Wild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2020-10-31 11:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayru_Hawke/pseuds/Nayru_Hawke
Summary: A decision to leave their village, Nabi and her parents join a carnival caravan.Across the land of Hyrule, they teach, learn, love, hate and grief on the back of a horse (or caged)





	1. Headed East

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still new to fan fiction. Yeah I was going on about another Potter,but This little bundle is dying to get out NOW.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I changed the first chapter little bit as my nod to respecting all creatures.

Roundabout.

The sound of leaves is all heard among the sleepy forest.  
Suddenly a wild yell accompanied with a blur of feathers, fur and human garments.   
“Papa! I got it!” a child barely five turns (years) holds up a rather grotesque looking ‘Boko’ body, it’s tongue lolling out it’s toothy muzzle. Not far off, two adults look round from their own tasks.” That’s great sweetie! Bring it on over, I have to see this. Come!” ‘Papa’ gestures to his little hunter. “Here! I snuck up on this guy, he was pilfering someone’s chicken coop. I saved the hens too! That Boko would’ve taken all those poor birds] I caught him and…and (she began to sob) killed him! Mummy… I did a bad thing ”. The Mother and father sat next to the bawling child. “It’s okay darling. You were protecting the cuccos, it couldn’t be helped.” “How about you write to Farmer Bogie? Tell him about saving the cuccos? I’m sure he would love to read it….and don’t worry about the dead Bokoblin, I’m sure he will understand.” “Can we bury the Boko? He needs a proper burial… even if he was mean.” Of course, my love” her mother said soothingly “he will be given a honourable send off, justas all living things should.” She smiles. Nabi hugs he parents, still sniffling.

Days later

The local market was a great place for families to meet, trade and general chit-chat.  
Children were scuffling about in the dust playing soccer with a coconut, shouts of delight pierced the low hum of older people’s chatting, dogs barking, vendors hailing customers to look at their stalls.

Amongst the throng three heads stood out. Each person had horns atop their heads, the man sporting a regal set of antlers, his wife’s are round and elegant loops, and the little girl had two tapered horns turning backwards. A fine image of a family is there ever was one. Both parents had long dark hair and dark eyes, and their little girl’s hair was still long, but a forest green colour. No one seemed to care about their strange appearance.   
A balding man with straw coloured moustache waves the three down. 

“Hey there little hunter! I got your picture ( she was learning to write, so drawings did most of the scene she’d described) Thanks to you my cuccos are happy as can be! They even laid these eggs just for you as a thankyou” He smiles warmly. “Thanks Mister Bogie!.” The girl hugs his legs. “And your Mum and dad…” “Oh please, you don’t have-“ “My wife insisted you take these.” Farmer handed Dad a double pint of milk along with a fresh mushroom pie.” “I…..” “My dear lady Yavanna! your family deserves every last bit! With winter setting in, we all look after each other”

The father sighs heavily “Winter already… We have to change camp again.” “Why not stay Bragg?” “Nabi is five now, each week she gets more restless. Wants more…..We are going to join that new carnival caravan. Get out and travel.”

The Farmer whistled “Carnival, what could you do?” “Magic, Faron-lore, make trinkets charms.” “”Don’t forget Nabi’s wonderful singing and dancing! And you gotta show ‘em what those muscles can do huh? Challenge the famous Bragg, unstoppable. Lifts flour, tree trunk, hay, rock or pail, he’ll do it!” “Only to help those needing it.” “AH! You humble bastard….”he chuckles. “Well, take care of yourselves. Oh and tell Nabi the chickens will be okay, not to worry” Bragg smiled warmly back at his friend. “See you round Farm Boy!” “Man Deer!” they all wave their goodbyes as the caravan started on its way west.


	2. Wild and Windy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road goes ever on and on...here comes the caravan!

Chapter 2: Wild and windy!

It had been so long since the troupe set out from Faron. Everywhere she looked, Nabi saw something new and exciting. Old ruins were pretty spooky, a big open plain spanning for miles and miles. Lots and lots of hills (not easy for Nabi, as she walked beside her mother) “Why don’t you ride on one of the horses love?” Papa (Bragg) asked, watching her stumble and scuffle on the road. “I don’t know if the horses would want to carry me daddy. I’m heavy, and they’re pulling so much stuff in the carts already!” “Well, why don’t you ask a horse? Remember the old language we learnt? All creatures know it. Even little birdies and horses. Go on, ask that patchy backed one? He might help” 

Nabi walked up alongside the horse ‘mae govannen (well met my friend). What’s your name?” “Buttons who are you friend?” The little girl giggled.’ You called me friend. My name is friend” “Very funny you are.” “I’m Nabi. It means fairy. I’m small like a little fairy so that’s my name! umm…do you think you could carry me for a while?, because my legs hurt from walking”  
Buttons snorted “Aye. You go get your dad to put you up on my back.” 

“Daddy!” she calls out to her father “Buttons said I could ride with him. Help me up please”

And there she was. Sitting on Buttons’ back as the group entered a wide gorge. “Mummy look at the stone, I can see little people on the bridges! ! Where we heading?”

” There’s a little oasis in the Gerudo Desert. There’s a market, and Gerudo town.”   
The caravan began to slow down as they reached the stables to fill up on animal feed and water, and on into the vast expanse of sand, aiming far ahead at what looked like a black blob.

As they powered on through the heat, the haziness shimmered away, revealing a small oasis, and not too far off was Gerudo Town itself.

“”Saavaq! Welcome to Gerudo town” a woman in loose purple garments smiled kindly. She turned to Bragg with a slight frown “I’m sorry sir, we don’t allow men into our town. It’s custom here .   
“Daddy? What’s going on? Why can’t my Daddy come too? We’re a FAMILY “ “I’m sorry darling, it’s the rules. We’re guests here so if they have a rule that boys can’t come then I’ll wait out here okay?” Nabi’s lip began to tremble “But……..Daddy…..”she began to cry holding on to her father’s arm.

The sentinel woman sighs. “Very well, sir you may pass. I’ll write you all a note to give to the council. If anyone tries to stop you, show them my signature.” And then whispered to Nabi “If someone’s being mean to you, tell them Kaguru let you in” Nabi giggled. “Okay, thanks Ka…Kad..” “Kaguru. And you’re very welcome sweetie!” she patted Nabi’s head affectionally. “Alright, come on in!” Kaguru motioned to the rest of the train.

Gerudo Town was really something else. Most of the caravan knew the area, but for those new to the group were stunned. Mummy!! Daddy! Look at all the pretty colours on the walls! And that store selling stink fruit (durian fruit….. NOT a fan) all the all the people… Oh! What’s THAT?” she said gobsmacked and pointed to a passing Goron. “Honey we don’t point at people….” Yavanna tried to apologise. The goron turned around slowly to face the three newcomers. “Huh? Oh! Hey there! Are you travellers too?” “Yes, we’re with that caravan parked out along the side street..” ‘Mummy, ‘ Nabi whispered “that rock is talking. Is it a dark spirit? It looks scary’ “So!” The Goron barked out a laugh “I see you’re somewhat of a rarity in these parts.” He said, mimicking horns on top of his head. 

Bragg laughed heartily in response “It’s our first time out of the Faron province. It’s wonderful, seeing all this…all the people…um… species…” “Hah! No need to be politically correct. We’re all people, what ever we look like.!” The goron laughed again “The name’s Rolf! I’m here to trade some ore, stone, gemstones and such, not easy to find, but worth a lot of rupees! Hey mate, why don’t you and the missus order something to eat. My treat! And as for you, little pebble, you can help me out at the jewellery stall there. I need a good sharp eye to find the best and most beautiful stones, beautiful eyes like yours know beauty!” Rolf smiled warmly. “Thanks Rolf!” Bragg called as the goron and the little horned girl walked to the stall opposite the small teashop.


	3. The boy with the smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story time kiddies!

Chapter 3: The boy with a smile.

After a few days the caravan’s new stop was drawing many people: Gerudo, Rito, Goron and Hylian alike. Many marvelled at the finely carved wooden, bone and shells, statuettes, necklaces, including Bragg’s manual labour. Many women would turn up and watch him assist various stone masons, lifting and moving heavy stone and marble (no human could do that by themselves. It took 5 people to move these slabs!) and either gape or swoon, watching this horned Adonis with the strength or Heracles heave heavy objects clear off the ground and some even over his head.

But it was Yavanna and Nabi who stole the show. The little girl would dance as her mother sang, they, occasionally accompanied by Bragg in song and dance. It was the stories that the people loved the most.

‘Tell us about the Four Dragons again, please Miss!”

“Very well,” Yavanna began:

Many years ago, when the Three Golden Goddesses of old formed our world. As they ascended to the heavenly gardens, they entrusted four dragons to keep the sacred triforce safe until the coming of their daughter dear Hylia.

These four dragons were named Dinraal, the dragon of power and might , Naydra, the dragon of wisdom and knowledge, Farosh, the dragon of Courage and valour, and also the dragon of spirit and magic: Thea.

Each dragon vowed to do their duty to the old ones, then parted ways to watch over the different races and places throughout Hyrule.

Dinraal headed East, to the Eldin mountains, a, Farosh went to South, To the wetlands and Faron region, Naydra headed North to the mountains of Lanyaru

As for Thea, it saw each corner of the world now safe with a guardian dragon. The lone dragon buried itself deep within the earth’s core, and waited for the first race to appear, giving them the use of powerful magic, and the doorway to the spirit world where the races could call on spirits to aid and control this divine gift.

After thousands of years, the goddess Hylia came in to being. She loved this new world her mothers created and delighted in dancing with the dragons as they soared above”’…but where did Thea go?” a small boy interrupted ‘hush Ganon. Let the lady speak” cooed his mother. Ganon went quiet.

“Ah, that’s one of the greatest mysteries young one!” “I’m gonna find Thea, bring it back to Hyrule…Here in Gerudo! All the other dragons have guided us, and we need Thea to help us too. Maybe it can end the Black Blight….Malice…”

Now everyone had stopped to listen. Ganon beamed. He would find Thea, even if it was the last thing he ever do.


End file.
